


Honeymoon Extension

by soul_writerr



Series: Newlyweds Barisi [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bubble Bath, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Married Barisi, Married Life, Romance, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/pseuds/soul_writerr
Summary: Sonny and Rafael are home from their honeymoon, but they're not ready to go back to real life, so they do something about it. Cue a bubble bath, champagne, and Sonny being handsy.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Newlyweds Barisi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633921
Comments: 23
Kudos: 73





	Honeymoon Extension

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood to write some fluff, and so here it is!! Some fluffy, just-got-married Barisi! 
> 
> Enjoy!

When Sonny opened the door to their apartment and they walked inside, Rafael let out a happy, pleased sigh, setting his carry-on by the door as he closed it. Sonny took their suitcases into the bedroom, whistling away as he went. 

He looked relaxed, content, and beautifully tanned. Rafael watched him go with unabashed appraisal, enjoying the golden glow on his skin, the flush on his cheeks and the comfortable ease with which he moved. 

They’d just gotten back from 20 days traveling through Europe. Lisbon, Barcelona and Madrid, Santorini and Torino, wrapping it up with an amazing long weekend in Paris. They’d eaten great food, visited the most beautiful sights, met very interesting people, splurged on shopping sprees, and messed up more hotel beds than they could count.

It had been Rafael’s true definition of what heaven was like, but unfortunately it had to come to an end. Now they were back in New York for their last few days of freedom before they had to go back to work. 

“Look what I got,” Sonny said with a cheeky smile as he came back out of the bedroom, a mint green box of Ladurée macarons in hand.

“Already?,” Rafael chuckled. “I thought we were gonna save those.”

Sonny hesitated, looking down at the box with a slight frown. “Yeah, you’re right.”

He considered Sonny for a moment, picking up on his sudden mood shift. Rafael stepped closer to him, resting his hands on Sonny’s hips. “What is it, love?”

“I just--,” he sighed, shaking his head. “In three days you’ll be back at the office and I’ll be back at the squadroom.”

“Yes, unfortunately our wedding vacation can’t last forever,” Rafael offered sympathetically. “But it was your idea to come back a little earlier so we could adjust back to New York time. You said you didn’t want to work jetlagged.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I talk a lot,” Sonny snorted. “This past month has been like a dream, Raf, and I’m not gonna lie, I’m gonna miss it. I’m not exactly looking forward to only seeing you early in the morning and late at night.”

Rafael chuckled. “If we’re lucky.” 

Sonny’s shoulders sagged further. “That’s what I mean. I wanna enjoy being married to you, not missing dinner because we got caught up on a case, or getting up so early I don’t even get to kiss you good morning.”

“I know. I get it, but we both love our jobs, and you’ll be reminded of that next time you get to manhandle a perp into custody,” he smirked, and Sonny snorted. “But before that, we could prolong our honeymoon a little, what do you think?”

“Yeah?,” Sonny perked up. “What’re you thinking?” 

“I’m pretty sure we’ve still got a bottle of champagne somewhere from the rehearsal dinner. Why don’t we draw a warm bath with fancy oils, bubble bars and bath bombs? We’ll put on some music and just relax until our fingers start to prune.”

Sonny’s whole face lit up, excited. “That’s perfect. How about I run across the street and buy some stuff to make us a cheese board?”

“I like that idea,” Rafael leaned forward to press a soft kiss on his lips. “Candles?”

“Absolutely,” Sonny smiled. “But don’t burn the house down. I’ll be right back.”

Rafael laughed as Sonny jogged away from him and towards the door, pausing only to pick up his wallet, his phone and his keys. Once he was gone, Rafael made his way to their ensuite, where he started the water, adjusting the faucet until he’d gotten to the perfect temperature.

He liked it burning hot while Sonny liked it warm, so he managed to find the middle ground where, once the water started to cool down, Sonny would be happy, but before that, Rafael could enjoy the warm steam and the way it made their skin pink. 

Next he pulled out their basket of bath products, selecting a bottle of tea tree oil and another one of lavender oil. He liked the soothing and calming combination of both, and lost count of how many drops he’d let mix in the rapidly filling bathtub. 

Rafael couldn’t help but feel immense satisfaction once he’d dropped a few scoops of shower gel by the running water and it started to foam up, filling the tub with pearly white bubbles. For a dramatic finish, he dropped a glittery bath bomb that turned the water a pretty lilac shade.

The whole bathroom smelled like a spa, the steam swirling around him, and Rafael was instantly reminded of the spa he and Sonny had visited in Barcelona, where they’d made out inside the biggest bathtub he’d ever seen after a lovely, thorough massage. 

Sonny kept telling everyone they came across that they were on their honeymoon, and so they were showered in complimentary gifts, from boxes of chocolate to bottles of champagne. The spa had offered them deluxe samples of all their exclusive aromatherapy massage oils, and Rafael got goosebumps at the memory of trying those once they got back to their hotel.

Rafael was definitely going through a sensorial recollection of their trip as he lighted tea candles around the room, making sure they weren’t near anything flammable, but he knew Sonny was going to check that as well once he came in.

When Rafael turned off the lights, he smiled, satisfied. The room looked beautiful with the warm glow of the candles; it made the bubbles turn from pure white to a warmer, more inviting shade, and he could see the steam moving slowly around the flames. He had definitely managed to set the  _ mood _ , now they just needed music, a drink and some snacks.

He heard the front door open and close just in time, and opened the door a little as so the steam wouldn’t escape the room. “Sonny?,” Rafael called. “The bath is ready.”

“Get in the tub, Raf!,” he heard back, followed by the quick shuffling of shopping bags and cabinets opening. “I’ll be right there!”

“Alright, but put on some music and bring the champagne when you come!,” Rafael replied, and closed the door again. 

He’d been hoping to put on a bit of a show for Sonny, like he’d done on their first night in Lisbon, but the bath was calling his name. So Rafael undressed quickly, throwing his worn airport outfit into the laundry basket and setting his shoes neatly under the sink. 

Rafael’s pores sang when put his first foot in, then the other, and he slowly sat down comfortably, leaning back until the water was up to his neck. It was the perfect temperature, and he could feel his muscles relaxing, loosening after so many hours sitting on a plane. 

The bubbles were up to his chin, tickling him, so he blew them away, smiling when a few flew up in the air and got lost in the low light. He closed his eyes, sighing, and then he heard soothing music come through the speakers. All he needed was Sonny and this would be absolutely perfect.

A few minutes later, when Rafael was just about to yell for Sonny to hurry up already, there was a soft knock on the door and it opened just enough for his husband to sneak in then close it with his foot.

“Special delivery for Mr. Barba-Carisi,” he said, a huge smile on his face.

Sonny was holding a literal pot full of red roses in one hand, with a food tray on the other and a bucket full of ice for the bottle of champagne under his arm.

The balancing act was almost comical, and Rafael would have laughed if the most striking thing about the scenario wasn’t the fact that Sonny stood there completely naked, which always had a way of leaving Rafael tongue-tied.

“I kept thinking of that spa in Barcelona,” Sonny said as he set the flowers at the edge of the bath. “They had flowers  _ everywhere _ , remember?”

Rafael smirked, running the tip of his fingers over the soft petals. “I remember everything about that day.”

Sonny shot him a knowing grin and a wink, then handed Rafael the tray and set the bucket on the floor next to the bath before grabbing their bath tray from under the sink. He let Rafael accommodate both trays as he opened the champagne and served them. 

“Here you go,” he offered Rafael a glass, then clinked their glasses together lightly. “To the Barba-Carisis.”

Rafael smiled. “To the Barba-Carisis,” he repeated, and sipped lightly, letting the champagne sit on his tongue for a moment before swallowing. “Come in, I’m lonely here.”

“Can’t have that,” Sonny chuckled, resting his glass on the bath tray after taking a long sip. “Where do you want me?”

About half a dozen answers to that question flashed through Rafael’s mind, but he settled for sitting up and giving Sonny space to step in. “Behind me.”

Sonny carefully stepped inside the tub and sat down, stretching his legs around Rafael slowly. There was some shifting and repositioning until they were finally comfortable, Rafael resting against Sonny’s chest, his arms around him. 

Much as Rafael expected, Sonny immediately buried his face in his neck, inhaling, licking, nipping, kissing, just exploring him in a way that made Rafael completely melt against him, his body so relaxed under the warm water he was ready for Sonny to pour him inside a glass and drink him. 

“This is perfect,” Sonny said, lips still on his skin. “You’re perfect.” 

Rafael hummed, turning his head so he could kiss his husband. His  _ husband _ . 

Their tongues met lazily, slowly pushing and pulling at each other. Sonny’s lips were warm, and he tasted like strawberries. Rafael smiled into their kiss, thinking of Sonny sneakily snagging a couple strawberries from the box before he piled the rest on the tray for them.

It was only when he felt Sonny’s hand travel south on his body that he pulled back from the kiss, tutting at him. “Stop right there, mister,” he said firmly, nipping and pulling at Sonny’s bottom lip. “We just got in, and I’m not wasting a perfectly drawn bath for a handjob.” 

To his surprise, Sonny threw his head back and let out a loud laugh. He looked beautiful, his cheeks pinks and lips shiny. 

“I’m so glad I married someone whose priorities are so clear and sorted,” he said through giddy giggles. “Please never change, Raf.”

Rafael laughed lightly, and settled against Sonny again. “I have no hope to.”

For the next many minutes, they kissed, fed each other, and drank their last bottle of champagne. Once the bubbles had mostly dissipated, the water turned lukewarm and their fingers and toes had shrivelled, Rafael took Sonny’s hand and let him finish what he’d started.

He was riding on a high, overwhelming wave of love and adoration for the man he’d chosen to marry. The man who’d promised to take care of him, who made him feel so wanted. 

Sonny kept whispering praises in his ear, his hand never stopping. He told Rafael how much he loved him, how much he wanted to worship him and the ground he walked on.

“I want you so much, Rafael,” Sonny said, voice heavy with intention. “All day, everyday,  _ forever _ ,” he nipped at his earlobe, twisted his hand just right and Rafael arched against his chest, lost in pleasure.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” was the first thing Rafael heard once he came back down from the religious experience he’d just had. “So gorgeous.”

“Let’s go into the bedroom and continue with our honeymoon extension, right now,” Rafael said, panting slightly, and stood up. 

The last rational thought Rafael had before Sonny completely and thoroughly took him apart was that he wasn’t ready to go back to work either, and that maybe their honeymoon should last until the very last minute, right before they walked into work on Monday morning.

And so it did.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I've been writing a lot of hurt/comfort and light angst lately, and I wanted to go back to my beloved fluff. I hope you enjoyed this little fic!
> 
> I was thinking of maybe starting a newlyweds series, let me know how you feel about that idea in the comments, pleaseee! And don't forget to leave a lil kudo if you liked this MWAH see you soon <3


End file.
